I Have a Secret
by emmyloser
Summary: She never wanted anyone to find out her secret. Maybe she just can't be the actress she thought she could be.
1. His First Hints

**I don't own Victorious**

Jade West sat silently in the passenger seat of Beck's car. She stared out the open window and let the cool air rush through and onto her face.

"You wanna stop and grab something to eat?" Beck asked, breaking the silence she treasured so much.

She'd been extra quiet lately, and grumpy too…more so than usual. Beck was starting to worry a bit. It wasn't normal for Jade to be acting this way. Whatever was troubling his girlfriend, he wanted to find out and help. That was just what he did.

"No. Not hungry." Jade replied, never bothering to look at him. Her eyes were fixated on the mountains in the distance that could be seen from the street they were driving along.

"Well, do you wanna go back to my place? We can watch a movie or just talk or whatever you want to do."

Beck wanted desperately to find out what was bothering her. But he didn't dare ask. He new better. Asking Jade what was wrong would be the easiest way to get his head ripped off, chewed up and spit back out.

Jade sat there in silence for a few minutes before answering Beck's question.

"I think I just wanna go home." Jade said quietly.

By now they had reached the end of a dead end street. Their street. Where they always went to be alone, weather it be to have an intense make out session or just to have a private conversation.

"Jade? Are you ok?" Beck asked her. He studied her for a moment. Her hair seemed dull, as if all its luster had been lost. Her eyes had dark circles around them. Her scowl seemed deeper than usual. She looked as if she were weak.

Jade let out a long and annoyed sigh. "Beck, seriously, just take me home." Jade ordered.

Beck frowned a bit. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to the RV for a bit? I can always take you home later."

Jade thought for a moment. It seemed as if she was digging through her mind to find an answer to his simple question.

"That's fine." She finally answered.

Beck nodded and silently they began the short journey to Beck's RV. Occasionally Beck glanced over at his girlfriend. Each time he saw the same image: Jade sitting quietly, hands on her lap, looking out the window.

What could be bugging her? Beck wondered as he drove. Did her and he parents get in a fight? Was she angry with him? Or maybe had she just been having a bad week?

Soon enough they arrived at the RV. Jade slipped out of the car and followed her boyfriend inside.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Beck asked, as they sat on his couch. Beck snaked his arm around Jade's shoulder. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I don't have anything to say. Just turn the TV on or something."

Beck did as Jade commanded. He reached over to the remote and flicked on the TV.

A commercial for the ice cream stand in the mall came on, The Sweet Treat. Beck remembered the first time he and Jade ever went there. It had just opened and it took a lot of begging before Jade agreed to go. Normal people love ice cream. But then again Jade wasn't normal, really.

Beck remembered how she hemmed and hawed about going, saying how much she hated ice cream. Then when she finally got there she ordered a small strawberry ice cream cone, just to hush her whiney boyfriend. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she smiled, something Beck rarely saw. She devoured the entire thing, saying how creamy and delicious it was, and how much it wasn't like anything she'd ever tasted before.

Beck wondered if Jade remembered that or if she chose to block out that memory. Jade often chose to block out those moments of happiness as if they were something to be embarrassed about.

"Hey Jade?" Beck spoke up.

Silence.

"Jade?…Babe?" Beck looked down and found that Jade had fallen asleep, clearly not about to wake anytime soon.

Jade asleep? Something really must be bothering her, he thought. Jade never fell asleep so early.

He looked at the digital clock on his night stand. It read 7:06 p.m. Much too early for Jade to have fallen asleep. Jade was usually a night person. The earliest she was ready for slumber was 10:30.

He was both surprised and worried. She'd only fallen asleep so early once before and that was a year ago, when she had been sick with the flu.

Could she be sick? He wondered. Lightly, he placed a hand on her forehead. Cool as a cucumber.

It was decided that whatever was bothering her would be easier found out tomorrow after she woke up. For now he'd let her sleep. But whatever was wrong with his girlfriend, he was determined to find out.


	2. Oh, she's better now

The pounding on the inside of her skull beat her awake. Jade looked around, eyes still blurry from sleep. She silently groaned. _How did I get in the RV?_, she wonders. Then she remembers Beck taking her there after school. She looks for the clock. It's 2:57 in the morning. _How long have I been sleeping? _

She looks to the left of her. Beck laid there with his head resting on the back of the couch. He was fast asleep, snoring softly. His arm still rested on her shoulder.

Jade let out a sigh. She loved that boy. He was the only one brave enough to be with her. He was the only one that would be so sweet to someone so vicious.

Jade slipped out from underneath his arm, careful as not to wake him. She lifted her fingers up to his hair and brushed her fingers softly over it. Oh, how she loved that soft beautiful hair of his. She lightly kissed his cheek. He started to stir a bit, reaching as if to pull Jade closer. Jade watched as her sleeping boyfriend frowned when there was nothing to reach for. He flung his head to the side and sighed. For a moment Jade thought he was waking up, but soon he settled down, continuing his slumber.

Jade quietly moved to the tiny bathroom in the RV. After shutting the door and clicking the light on she looked in the mirror. She looked like crap and she knew it. Her hair was a mess. So was her makeup. Her eyes looked tired. She looked tired. Probably because she was. She was so tired of just about everything lately.

Her head ached, making her quickly shut off the light to reduce the pain it caused. She felt tired and weak, although she just woke up from a lengthy sleep.

Her stomached gurgled beneath her shirt. _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _She knew the pain all too well. Hunger. Hunger that she'd been successfully ignoring for four days now. She didn't need to eat. She didn't need the calories. She didn't the stress. The stress of juggling schoolwork, her family, Beck and the trouble of exercising to avoid the weight gain. It was so much easy to skip meals and deal with the pain.

Eating was for special occasions. Holidays, parties, dates. Even then it never stayed inside her for long. A quick trip to the restroom would fix her.

She stared at her stomach in the mirror. Fat. She pinched the skin on her stomach. _There shouldn't be anything to pinch. _Maybe if she kept this up she'd finally be thin.

_Thin. _Thin like Tori freaking Vega or Cat. They were skinny. They were pretty. As far as the outside went, they were perfection. And Jade wanted some of that.

Jade must have been in the bathroom for a while, because when she stepped out the little clock read 6:16 a.m. She didn't want to talk the risk of waking Beck, so she decided to crawl into his bed instead of snuggling close to him.

That was another thing that stuck on her mind. Beck. She knew that he knew. He always knew when she was tired or sick or miserable. And she knew that he knew something wasn't right. She also knew that if she didn't really watch herself he would know more than she wanted him to.

As much as she loved Beck this wasn't something she could let him find out. She'd been slipping. She let herself act in a strange way. She couldn't let the pain and fatigue get in the way of this secret. He couldn't know that his girlfriend, who was perfect for him, was so completely imperfect. Yes, he knew she was a bitch and hard to handle. But this? This was on a totally different level. This was her secret. And she wasn't about to blow it.

She would act herself again. She would ignore the aches in her body. She would not fall asleep early, no matter how tired she was. She would hide this better. She would strut down the hallway, coffee in hand, barking at everyone in her way like she had always done before. She would go on living and everything would be just peachy.

She heard Beck stir. Beck's eyes fluttered open. The first thing he noticed was that Jade was no longer at his side. He looked around and his eyes fell on Jade laying in bed. From what he could tell, she was sleeping.

He called to her anyway. "Jade?" He asked groggily.

"Hmm?" She responded.

"You're awake?"

"Cleary." She said, sounding more like herself than she had in days. Beck smiled a bit at the sound of her voice…the voice he was so used to. The way her voice should be. Bratty and rude and he loved it.

"What are you doing over there?" He asked her, stretching his arms over his head.

"Woke up. I was cold. So I wanted to cover up."

"Oh. Alright. How you feeling?" He asked her cautiously.

"Fine? Don't ask stupid questions. You know I hate that." She was sounding a lot better than she had in the past few days.

Beck smiled. He hopped off the couch and joined his girlfriend on the bed, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Say you love me." She demanded as she leaned her head over and onto his chest.

"Magic word?" He asked.

"Please." She responded, glancing up at his deep brown eyes.

"I love you." He told her. It was enough to bring a tiny smile to her face. Jade West did not smile. And this was the closest thing to a smile she could bring herself to.

"How about I take the most beautiful girl in the world out for a nice Saturday morning breakfast?" He smiled to her.

"No. I just got my period. I'm feeling really bloated. Plus, I already ate a granola bar a little while ago…I was hungry." Jade responded, quickly, spitting the little lie out of her mouth like it was nothing. Anyway to avoid a bad situation was the way she'd take. However, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Can we tomorrow?" She asked.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, that's cool with me."

Jade buried her head deep into his chest and let out a sigh. She knew she'd have to face eating eventually. But for now she could put it off one more day. One more day. She'd cross one bridge at a time.

Beck rubbed her hair gently, taking in the moment. He breathed in the scent of her hair, which he'd always found soothing to him. Jade always smelled like a mix between peppermint and vanilla, a soft smell it was.

He moved his hand down to her back and gently massages her with one hand. He lived for the moments like this. He loved to just be with the girl he loved. No one needed to speak much. Just being in the moment itself was enough for him. What made it even better to him was thinking that his girlfriend was feeling better than she had been. He had no idea how wrong he really was. Maybe Jade herself, didn't know either.

**Jade has all the answers doesn't she? Isn't she clever? Leave me a nice little review and we will find out.**


	3. Little Lies

**I've decided to try out a POV thing. Also, I tried to make this chapter longer. And I know I've succeeded. Enjoy **

Jade's POV

I was laying on the couch, flipping through the channels. Our Saturday had been pretty boring compared to our usual. We always liked to go out on Saturdays, just the two of us. We do things like go shopping or just take a nice long drive. Sometimes we go to the beach, but not much because I hate the beach. No matter what we did though, we always had a nice time. It was our special time just to be together as a couple.

Today, however, was slightly different. Since I had told him I had gotten my period, I had to act like it. I'm smart enough to stick to my lies and I could never understand people who got tangled up in a web of lies…seriously, it not that difficult to remember your lies.

So to stick with my lie, I laid on the couch all day, still in my Pjs. I didn't eat anything, and made sure I acted extra mean, as if I really were PMSing. Moments like these are the ones I thank God that I'm such an actress. But then again, I didn't have to be. Beck's not hard to fool.

Beck sat on his bed, doing homework or whatever. I didn't really care what. I was in my own little world, eyes glued to the infomercials that played on repeat. I wasn't feeling like doing much, not even cuddling with Beck, so it was good that he was busy with his work. Honestly, I was just tired. Even though I hadn't done nearly anything all day, I felt like someone had drained all the energy from me.

Suddenly feeling chilly, I grabbed the old brown and red striped blanket off the back of Beck's couch and wrapped it around myself. It felt like a nice warm hug and made me feel comfortable. I let my eyes close and just as I began drifting off into what would have been an awesome nap, I heard Beck's cell phone ring. Loudly. I groaned and listened.

"Hello?" Beck said.

"Oh, hey Tori, what's up?" Ew. I rolled my eyes. What was that skank calling MY boyfriend for?

"Yeah, sounds like fun." He looked over at me. "Yeah, I'll ask her but I'm sure she'll come." Oh great. We were going somewhere. Somewhere Tori will be.

"Ok, see you then. Bye." He hung up and looked my way again.

"Hey, Babe, you awake?"

"What did I say about stupid questions, Beck? Really, you can see I'm laying here with my eyes open!" I grumbled, not having to fake my annoyance. Not only did he just get off the phone with Skank Queen, but now he had to go piss me off on purpose.

"Sorry, Jade. Tori just called and said everyone's going to Karaoke Dokie tonight. You wanna go?"

"No."

"Come on, Jade. Let's just go. It'll be fun."

"You can go by yourself. Because I don't want to." I said, clutching the blankets closer to my body as I rolled over in the opposite direction of Beck. I really didn't wanna go. I didn't want to be around all those loud, happy people. I didn't want to watch them all scarf down chicken wings and sliders. I didn't want to watch Tori's skinny ass bounce around, flirting with Beck. I just wanted to stay in Beck's RV, watching TV and sleeping.

"Nope, you're going. Come on, get ready. She said to be there at eight." Beck went to my drawer and starting tossing out clothes at me.

"I said I don't want to go!" Now I was really getting pissed. Who was he to tell me I was going out? Didn't he remember that I call the shots?

"Come on, Jade, you haven't even gotten off the couch all day. It'll do you good to go out with friends and have some fun. "

"Look, I've been crampy and bloated and tired all day! I don't want to go out tonight!"

"Well, I guess you can stay here all by yourself, and I'll go out."

"Good." I replied bitterly, pulling the blanket over my head.

"I'll be all by myself. No one to protect me from all the pretty girls there."

I turned to face him and shot him a death glare. I stared at him for a good ten seconds before muttering an "I hate you."

* * *

He managed it somehow. Like he always does. Beck always has a way of getting me to do what he wants. He always knows exactly which buttons of mine to push to get under my skin. And I hate it.

So there I sat, next to Beck in his car. I was wearing black jeans and long sleeve shirt, trimmed with black lace. My hair was done and my face all made up. Just like I didn't want it to be tonight. I'd rather be at home, with my hair pulled up in a ponytail and sporting the natural look.

We pulled into the parking lot and I followed Beck into the club. Quickly, we found Cat, Robbie, Andre and Tori sitting together at a table near the stage. I glared at Tori, in her little skinny jeans, and her teeny pink midriff. Bitch.

Cat flashed me a grin. "Hi, Jade! Oh, I like your hair tonight, it looks so pretty! It remind me of this one time, when-"

"Stop talking." I interrupted her as I took a seat next to Beck. Not even there for five minutes and Cat was giving me a headache.

Cat looked hurt and Beck gave me a look that said "Be nice." I didn't want to be nice. I wanted to go home. I didn't pay attention to anything anyone was saying. I wasn't focusing on anything. I heard Andre laughing about something, and Robbie and the puppet going at it like they always do. I heard Cat's stupid, high-pitched giggle and Tori telling some kind of story. I heard Beck say something to someone. I heard this all, but I didn't focus on one word of it. I sat there, and smirked as if I were listening to the conversation. Just a few hours, then I can go home and take a hot shower and go to bed.

"Jade?"

"Huh?" I blinked, confused. Someone had been talking to me?

"What do you want to eat? We're about to order, and you haven't said anything. You alright? You seem kinda dazed." It was Andre speaking.

"Yes, I'm alright, and I don't care what you order." I snapped.

"Uhm, okay then. Please don't bite my head off." He replied.

"And the Wicked Witch has arrived." The puppet said.

I glared at the puppet and tossed my Diet Coke on it. Yes, it. Not him. It.

"Jade! Great! Now Rex is soaked!" Robbie shrieked as he picked up Rex and made a dash for the men's room. No one said anything to me about that being mean, after all it was only Robbie and his stupid puppet.

I heard the DJ chant, "Okay now, we're going to hear from the lovely, Tori Vega! Come on up here, Tori!"

"Oh, I'm up!" She smiled at us before making her way to the stage, shaking her perfect little skinny ass the whole way.

"Okay, what are you going to sing for us, Tori?" The DJ asked.

"I'd like to sing Give It Up." She said.

"Alright, here's Tori, rockin' Give It Up!"

I watched as she lit up the stage, shaking her hips to the beat and she started singing.

_Someday I let you in  
__Treat you right  
__Drive you out of your mind  
__oh  
__You never met a chick like me  
__Burn so bright  
__I'm gonna make you blind._

Everyone was clapping and cheering, as her strong voice sang out the lyrics. She bounced around the stage, clearly feeling the music. I just stared at her skinny little legs, and her extremely flat stomach. Why couldn't I look like that?

_Give it up  
You can't win  
Cause I know where you've been  
Such a Shame  
You don't put up a fight  
It's a game  
That we playat the end of the night  
It's the same old story  
But you never get it right  
Give it up_

The crowd was going wild now as she belted out the chorus. Andre and Cat were cheering for her. Beck was a little, too, knowing I'd get pissed if he got a little too carried away. I just watched, and envied. No one expected me to clap and cheer anyway. They know I'm not the type for all that crap.

_Look at me boy cause I got you where I want you  
Isn't it so exciting  
Wanna shake you  
Wanna break you  
Take a backseat boy  
Cuz now I'm driving_

Seriously, why is she singing this song? It's not even her. Just listen to the lyrics. Tori isn't bold, or ambitious. And there are about a thousand other girls just like her. Yeah, she can sing the song well, but it's just not her style. She should have sang of those froo-froo songs about love and hugs and blah, blah, fucking blah.

She finished the song, finally, and the crowd exploded, loving her ,obviously. She wore a great big smile on her stupid face.

"Alright! Let's give it up for Tori Vega!" The DJ boomed. And they did. Oh, yes, they did. Like they had been through her whole performance.

She returned to the table and everyone started talking all at one. A million "Oh my gosh, you did so good!" and " Wow, that was amazing, Tori!" 's filled my ears and it was enough to make me want to gouge my eyes out and shove them up my nose.

"Wasn't she good, Jade?" Cat asks me.

"Whatever." I replied, a very typical answer from me, and sipped at my drink.

After ten more minutes of gawking over Tori, our food arrived. I stared at the greasy BBQ chicken wings, and the steaming hot pizza with cheese dripping off of it. It stunk so bad, it made my stomach turn. Or maybe that was just the hunger. Either way the last thing I wanted was to shove that pizza and chicken down my throat. So what if I was a tiny bit hungry? I'll just eat a salad later…or a vitamin, or something. No one needs all those calories and carbs. Especially me.

I watched as my friends attacked the pizza and wings, devouring them. It was disgusting. Absolutely gross. Beck was on his second slice when he looked over at me.

"Come on, eat Jade." He said, casually.

"I ate a wing already." I said, dryly.

He gave me a weird look. "Eat more." He said, shoving the remainder of his pizza down his throat.

Tori must have heard the conversation, because she grabbed a slice of pizza and pushed it toward me. "Here, Jade. I didn't realize you didn't get any yet."

"Thanks." I said in monotone. I took a look at the pizza, the oozing grease and cheese, calorie filled pizza. I felt like everyone was watching and waiting. Waiting for me to stuff the thing in my mouth and join in all the food and merriment. In reality, though, I knew no one was watching at all. They were all too busy with their gossip and such.

Nonetheless, I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me. So I took a bite out of the vile things and chewed and swallowed. I repeated this until the pizza was gone. I also ate a wing for good measure. I didn't want it to look like I wasn't eating. Like I said, I stick to my lies.

I sat there for the next fifteen or twenty minutes, participating in the conversation as much as I ever do, throwing in my snide remarks and unwelcomed comments every now and then as Cat ranted on about her brother and his obsession with toe nails and Tori and Andre told everyone about the song they're working on together.

I rolled my eyes at the dull conversations. Then I realized that I felt full. Silently, I started to panic. Full? No, no. Full means fat. I can't be full. I just can't. Full ruins everything. Full is for the rejects.

"I'll be back." I kissed Beck and left the table for the bathroom.

I looked under the stalls, checking for feet. When I noticed someone was in there I stood at the mirror pretending to fix my hair until the woman emerged from the stall, washed and dried her hands, and left the room. When the coast was clear I locked myself in the third stall. I tied my hair back into a ponytail, making sure I wouldn't get my hair dirty. I got on my knees and gripped the rim of the toilet bowl. My body knew what to do. I didn't have to beg for it or tickle my uvula. Practice makes perfect, and I've had a lot of it. I felt the hot bile rise up my throat. My body racked with each retch. I closed my eyes tight to hold back the tears as everything I had just eaten left my stomach. I didn't enjoy this. In fact, I down right hated it. I hated everything about it. But that's just the small price you pay for beauty.

I breathed a sigh of relief when it was over. I wiped my mouth and shakily stood up, flushing the toilet in the process. I pushed open the stall down and stopped in the tracks. There stood Cat. She was staring with a concerned look on her face. Shit.

"J-Jade? Are you alright?" She tilted her head to the side as she asked me this.

As much as I hated to admit it, if I had to pick a best girl friend, it would be Cat. As annoying as she was, she was still a sweet girl. She had known me since we were seven. She's always been there for me and there were even a few times where I was there for her.

"I'm fine, Cat." I said, but I sounded raspier than I had hoped to. That always happens after…you know. I cleared my throat.

"Are you sure? I heard you get sick and…should I go tell Beck?" She asked, pointing toward the door.

"No, Cat. I'm okay, really. I was coughing is all." I lied as I began washing my hands.

"Jade, I-"

"Really, I'm fine, Cat." I reinforced. I knew she knew I was lying. But she knew better than to argue with me. She just nodded her head and went into the first stall.

* * *

"Are you okay, Jade?" Beck turned to me as he drove home that night.

I rolled my eyes. It was a little after midnight and I was wiped out. I didn't want to put up with any crap. I wanted to crawl in bed, lay on the couch, hell even the floor, and just pass out.

"Yes, Beck. Why do you keep asking me this?" I demanded, making it obvious I was annoyed.

"Well, Cat told me that she heard you puking in the bathroom. I just want to make sure you're alright. Are you sick?" He asked, setting his right hand on my left thigh.

I sighed. Cat and her big fucking mouth. I brushed his hand off my thigh. "I wasn't puking, Beck. I coughed was all. It's Cat. You know how she overreacts."

He glanced over at me with those chocolate eyes. Shit. He knows I'm lying. I can tell by his eyes.

"She said you said that, too. Vomiting and coughing make two different sounds."

I sat there and sighed. What now? He knew. But I couldn't give in. I couldn't tell him really what happened. Not the whole truth.

"I had a really bad cramp, ok?" I said, quietly.

"What?" Beck asked, confused. "Explain."

"I went into the bathroom to fix my hair and when I was standing in front of the mirror I got this really, really bad cramp. It was so bad it made me nauseous. I went in the stall and it just happened."

"You never get cramps that bad." He looked at me, worriedly.

"Not usually, just sometimes. It's happened a couple times before. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd get all worried. I'm okay, though. Really. I feel better now." I said as I leaned back into the seat, exhausted.

"Okay, Babe. If you're sure." He said, calmly.

"I am." I said, tiredly.

He flashed me a smile. Now he believes me. He leaned over and kissed me before getting out of the car. I didn't even notice we were home. I eagerly, but sluggishly, pulled myself out of the passenger seat and dragged myself into the RV. I plopped myself down on the couch, deciding I was too tired to make it all the way to the bed. I was out like a light before Beck had anything to say about it.

**Jade's a real smart one, huh? She always has an answer…no hesitations. A nice little review will reveal even more.**


	4. A Moment of Magic

**Okay, well you guys have every right to kill me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I had really bad writers block and forgot about this story. BUT, I realized how much you guys liked it and missed it and I decided that I owe it to you guys to continue…so here you go! **

No one's POV

Same shit, different day. That's what Jade kept thinking as the weeks went by. It was the same, droll events day after day. She was completely and utterly bored of everything. Nothing had excited her much lately, but then again, when had anything really ever excited her to begin with?

As time passed, she continued to keep her secret from Beck and all her so called friends. She was picking up more tips and tricks to keep her weight low. Lying had become a hobby for her. It just flowed to her so naturally that sometimes she felt like her sole purpose in life was to lie. It was almost too easy. She had everyone exactly where she wanted them and damn it, did that feel good! Everyone believed her when she said she was alright or when she said she'd already eaten.

Things were actually going alright for Jade lately, despite the fact that she was crazy bored. It surprised her a bit when she woke up feeling completely wonderful one Friday afternoon.

Summer vacation had just started, and Beck and her laid lazily in bed. They'd been out late the previous night and were enjoying summer's advantages by sleeping in.

Jade woke up to the sound of summer rain drizzling down the window. It was peaceful. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Babe?" Beck whispered groggily.

"Yeah?" Jade spoke just above a whisper. She was surprised to find that Beck was awake, but not displeased with it.

"Let's go for a drive today. Just the two of us." Beck whispered, stroking her hair behind her ears, a gesture that always soothed her.

"Where are we gonna go?" She asked.

"Anywhere."

That was all he needed to say. Beck headed out into the pouring rain, Jade close behind. They ran for the car and climbed in. Beck started the engine and let the road take them away.

Before Jade knew it, the familiar buildings of the city disappeared and were replaced with green, leafy trees that shook in the wind. The rain was pouring harder than ever and Jade smiled to herself.

Beck hadn't spoken one word, which Jade really appreciated. She knew that he knew that something wasn't quite right. But she also knew that he respected her enough not to force her into talking about it. In fact, Beck's whole purpose to this spontaneous outing was just to relax her and relieve her of whatever was on her mind.

Suddenly, Beck stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing? Why'd we stop?" Jade demanded.

Beck laughed. "Because," he started only to begin laughing again. "Because do you remember the last time we did something like this? We got lost and we freaked out. We panicked for two hours before we realized that we were only a few miles from civilization."

Jade gave that small smile of hers again. She remembered very well. That was when she was happy. Well, as happy as she ever was. More importantly, that was when she was _thin._ The smile vanished.

"Yeah. Why'd you bring that up though?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Beck grinned

"Noticed what?" Jade asked, slightly annoyed.

"That we always have the best times when we do stuff like this. Just random stuff."

Jade looked at her lap for a moment before shooting her head up and meeting his eyes.

"I love running away with you, Beck."

Beck beamed at her response. "Come on." He said, gesturing with his head towards the window.

Jade didn't know what his intentions were, but she didn't care. She felt love for Beck and certain times she completely embraced it. Her cold and mean demeanor would diminish and she would just let herself love him. After all, Jade was a girl, a girl who knew that there was no better feeling than love. Now was one of those times that the love needed to be embraced.

She followed him out into the rain and was glad that she did. Beck swooped her up and swung her around. He let her down and lead her in the tango they'd done for their final project in dance class.

Jade let herself laugh. She let herself smile. She didn't even notice to rain beating down on them as they moved. It'd been so long since they'd had a moment like this. Lately Jade had just been feeling too awful to spend these kinds of moments with Beck. She'd been too stressed to laugh.

This was a rarity that only Beck had the pleasure of seeing, ever. Normally Jade put on a harsh face, because that was just who she was. However, sometimes she'd get caught up in the magic and let herself go. Beck loved these moments. He loved her smile and laugh, the sparkle that danced in her eyes. During these moments he could see right through her. This was one of many reasons why he loved her.

Soon their little dance came to an end and they started back home, both of them soaked to the bones. Beck's heart raced when he felt Jade's hand rest on top of his.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you, too." He whispered. He raced home a little faster.

As soon as the car stopped they were out on their feet. Well, only Beck really, because Beck had picked her up again. Jade wrapped her legs around him and she pulled him into a deep kiss. The thunder cracking around them served as no distraction.

Beck walked over to the RV and pushed Jade against the side, letting her slip back on to her feet. He then had to lean down slightly to continue the passionate kiss that they never stopped.

His hands were going wild, grazing over Jade's body, feeling all her…bones? It felt strange that he couldn't feel her curves anymore, just bones. However, he was too caught up in the moment to say anything. With Jade's hands entangled in his hair, he reached over and fumbled with the door handle. After successfully opening the door, he picked her up once more and carried her inside. He tossed her on the bed and climbed over her, deepening the endless kiss.

Jade released her grip on his hair and had began to wiggle out of her wet jeans. _He'll see my fat, _she silently worried, but didn't have time to stop herself. She no longer had control of her motor skills; they'd been swept away in the moment. Soon she was down to her green stripped panties and had began tearing Beck's shirt off his body.

Beck loosed his pants and let them slide down. He pulled Jade's shirt over her head and undid the hook of her bra. He kissed her neck and heard her giggle between heavy breaths.

She welcomed him as he entered inside of her. She felt his lips pressing down on hers. She could feel him thrusting deeper into her and she heard him whisper an I love you.

"I love you, too." She whispered.

Things had calmed down eventually and Beck and Jade laid twisted beneath the sheets, still undressed. He held her tight to him and she rested her heard on his chest, drawing little patterns with her finger on his bare body. Both of them were completely content. Sex was always better when they did it out of love instead of boredom or just plain horniness.

They were feeling drowsy and they began drifting off to sleep when Jade's phone suddenly blared, signaling a received text message. _Shit,_ she thought. The magic was over now, the fairytale had officially ended thanks to modern day technology.

She reached down to the floor and grabbed her phone. Flipping it open, her face went pale. She read the text and stared at it in disbelieve and fear.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked.

"My mom wants me to come home tomorrow." She whispered. A knot was forming in her stomach and she could feel a wave of anxiety come crashing into her. Wonderful feeling, eviscerated.

Beck didn't show it, but he was filled with fear as soon as he heard her. He knew that 'home' was the last place Jade ever wanted to go.

**BUM BUM BUM! Okay, so how'd I do? This is more of a filler chapter, just to show a different side of Jade and the strong bond between her and Beck. Don't worry, the angst will be back next chapter, I promise! **


End file.
